Fae Gone Wild
Fae Gone Wild is the seventh episode of Season 2. Writer * Alexandra Zarowny Synopsis Bo is happy for the distraction provided by an assembly of strippers that helps break an accused cop-killer out of the police station. While Bo goes undercover at a strip joint to follow the trail of one of the apparent accomplices, Dyson and Hale simultaneously track the murderer. Both investigations meet in the middle at The Hand of Glory – a disembodied hand with remarkable powers.Coming off The Morrigan's shocking revelation about Lauren, Bo and the doctor have a difficult conversation. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] When a mother hires Bo and Kenzi to find her missing daughter, it's a no brainer that they'll take the case. But before long, they learn that she's mixed up in the escape of a convicted cop killer from police custody. She and another girl walked into the police station, seduced all the officers, and strode out of the building with the killer, Zephyr, in tow. This means that Dyson and Hale will be on the case, as well. Despite Bo's best efforts to avoid the detectives, she bumps into them in front of the killer's dead body, which is hanged, gutted, shaved, and missing a hand. She mutters an excuse as to why she's there and skirts away with a piece of evidence - a postcard advertising a strip club. Trick tells them that the mutilation of Zephyr's body suggests that someone was trying to make a thief's tool, a powerful candle called the Hand of Glory, which allows the maker to break into any vault. Lauren also calls Bo and gives her this info, not realizing Bo is working with Trick. Her real reason for calling, though, is to find out if The Morrigan ever gave Bo the key to unlocking her secret girlfriend. Bo mumbles an excuse, hurt that Lauren isn't telling her the full truth. Bo and Kenzi wonder what Sheri could want to steal, and head to the location on the card to see if they can find out. She and the other dancers are not just seductive, they're literally hypnotic. Bo gets a job at the club to go deeper undercover, but it's not long before Hale and Dyson follow the clues to the club, as well, and Bo is forced to tell them about her plan. She begs them not to arrest Sheri, saying she knows the girl is in trouble. They give her until the following day, and Bo finds a mysterious vault, protected by a dwarf-forged plate, that must house whatever Sheri's after. Since the girl is tight-lipped, Bo and Kenzi decide to follow up with the mother, who tells them that she and her daughter are selkies - seal shape-shifters. Years ago, Sheri's mom gave up her pelt for the human she loved, and hid Sheri's pelt so that she wouldn't feel strange. But when Sheri found it, she ran away and had to turn to stripping, using her selkie powers of seduction along with a group of other selkie girls. Bo knows Sheri is going to strike soon, and catches her just as she's about to light the wick of the Hand of Glory. She gets the full story from her - that all the dancers in the club are selkies, and the owner of the club stole the pelts of all of them. Without them, the girls can never return to the sea, and the dearest part of them is missing. Bo promises to help, and just then, Dyson, Hale, and the club owner arrive. It looks like Sheri's going to miss her chance, but Bo helps her light the Hand, and everyone around them freezes in time. Bo and Sheri get the pelts and return them to the girls. Dyson, out of sympathy for someone who's gone so long without a vital part of themselves, lets the theft slip, and even helps Bo cover up Zephyr's murder. Songs and Music * Aegis ''by Johnny Hollow * ''The Ballad Of NGB (Instrumental) by Stateless * Bodytalk by Selected Sound / APM Music * The Deep by Data Romance * Cage Of Love by West One Music / APM Music * Can We Go Wrong by Hesta Prynn * I Love Your Style by Selected Sound / APM Music * Licky (Work It Out) (Vandalism Radio Remix) by Larry Tee feat. Princess Superstar * Sweet Life by Madison * Sweet Rock N' Roll by Vibrolux * Tempted By You ''by Bruton Music / APM Music * ''Throw Me To The Rats ''by The Tom Fun Orchestra * ''Timebomb by Pati Yang Trivia * The episode title is a variant of Girls Gone Wild. :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music